How To Train Your Dragon: Drago's Revenge
by The Comrade
Summary: Hiccup runs into an old enemy "Drago Bludvist", and Hiccup realized that Drago was planning the Second Dragon War. Hiccup want to protect his own, but he has no choice, but to declare war for the safety of his family and his people. All chapters are in one page. Part of my HTTYD FanFic Series. The next sequel will be How To Train Your Dragon: Deranged Assault.


**_How To Train Your Dragon: Drago's Revenge_**

**Chapter 1: The Unknown**

Chief Hiccup: This is Berk and life here is amazing. After the conflict with the Bewilderbeast, we have recovered with new dragons. With my bud, Toothless being Alpha and I being Chief, We've changed our village. The people here have changed a lot. The important people that had lost their lives were buried peacefully and honored with a statue of them. Dragons have been they're for us and we've been there with them. We've never leaved them. We'll what can I say that is how Berk is defined as.

Announcer: Astrid is taking the lead and heading for the Black Sheep.

Astrid: Come on, Stormfly. We can do this. We can do this. And…

Hiccup: I Gotcha!

Astrid: What the-, Oh Hiccup.

Announcer: Hiccup has taken the Black Sheep and the lead.

Hiccup: Yee-Haw! Atta Boy, Toothless!

Hiccup slam-dunks the Black Sheep into the net.

Announcer: Hiccup has taken the game!

Crowd: *Cheers* LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF!

Hiccup: Man, that never get's old.

Astrid: Babe, you sure came out of nowhere didn't you?

Hiccup: What could be said I'm full of surprises, Milady.

Astrid and Hiccup both laugh and everything went silent by a loud dragon roar from a very far away distant.

Fishlegs: What in Thor's name was that?

Hiccup: I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Fishlegs I need you to evacuate the people into their homes just in case.

Fishlegs: I'm on it.

Astrid: Hiccup!

Hiccup: Baby, I'll come back, I promise you, okay.

Hiccup kisses Astrid on the cheek.

Hiccup: I love you.

Astrid: I love you, too. Be careful.

Hiccup: I will.

Hiccup jumped on Toothless and buckled himself.

Hiccup: All right, Toothless, let's fly!

Fishlegs: All right, I need everybody to your homes and lock your doors and wait until the Chief gets back, Okay?

Hiccup: All right, bud, let's see where that roar was coming from.

As Hiccup and Toothless was gliding in the air to search where that mysterious dragon roars, they spotted a black fort.

Hiccup: I think we found where that roar is coming from, bud.

Hiccup and Toothless lands in a wrecked area with broken glass and stuff.

Hiccup: All right, let's see what's going on.

Hiccup takes out his telescope and looks around the place and spots a big wing.

Hiccup: What are they up to?

Unknown: Something that will be your biggest fear.

Hiccup: what the-

Hiccup turns around and the unknown Viking hits him to the ground.

Hiccup: *Painfully* Ah, my head.

Unknown Viking: I've been dreading this day.

Hiccup: Wait, I know that voice. Drago Bludvist?

Drago: *Laughs* Hello, old friend.

Hiccup quickly gets back on his feet and takes out his Inferno Sword.

Hiccup: What do you want?

Drago: I want what I had lost, your dragon's alpha title and my power.

Hiccup: Never, Toothless knows how to use his alpha name for good deeds.

Toothless: *Growls at Drago*

Hiccup: Toothless, it's all right, bud.

Drago tries to hit Hiccup, but Hiccup blocked Drago's attack with his Inferno Sword and started a sword fight.

Drago: I was a leader, a king, A GOD! And you took it from me!

Hiccup: Men like you should never be a leader!

Hiccup then knocks Drago to the ground, but then Drago sees a sharp shard of glass next to him

Drago: All the people that you love will die or bow down to me.

Hiccup: We'll see about that!

Drago stabs Hiccup in the hip with the sharp glass.

Hiccup: *Painfully* AAAGGGHHH!

Drago's men are alerted by Hiccup's yell.

Hiccup: Toothless!

Hiccup gets on Toothless's back and buckles himself.

Hiccup: Come on, bud, let's fly out of here.

Drago: I will get back what's rightfully mine, Dragon Master! You'll see!

While in the air, Hiccup noticed the glass wound on his hip.

Hiccup: Huh, so that's were the pain is coming from.

Hiccup take out the glass from his hip, but leaves it bleeding.

Hiccup: All right, Toothless, let's go and visit Astrid and Stormfly.

As they arrived back at Berk, Hiccup lands in front of Astrid's house.

Hiccup: All right, bud, you can go to Stormfly's hut.

Toothless, then walks into Stormfly's hut and silently walks up to her and gently nuzzles her.

Hiccup: *Painfully* Ah!

Hiccup looks at his wound on his hip and saw a medium size blood puddle next to his left foot.

Hiccup: Oh, wow.

Hiccup hears the door open and saw Astrid at the door

Astrid: Hiccup, you're bac-

Astrid looks at Hiccup's wound and the blood puddle.

Astrid: Hiccup, oh, my Gods, you're bleeding heavily! Come in let me clean that.

Hiccup stepped inside and lies on the sofa, while Astrid is getting towel and soap water to clean Hiccup's wound.

Astrid: Okay, let me see you wound.

Hiccup removed his hands from his wound

Astrid: Oh, my gods, that's really deep.

Astrid puts the towel in the soap water and puts it on Hiccup's wound.

Hiccup: Ow.

Astrid: Sorry, I added alcohol to the towel to stop the bleeding.

Hiccup: No, baby, it's okay.

Astrid went to her room and gets her medical kit to bandage Hiccup's wound

Astrid: Can you sit up?

Hiccup: Yeah, Thanks.

Astrid: You're welcome, babe.

Hiccup sits up so that Astrid can sit next to him.

Astrid: Babe, what happened?

Hiccup: *Sighs* Drago's back.

Astrid: Oh, my Gods, Drago Bludvist? What does he want?

Hiccup: He wants what he had lost, power.

Astrid: Oh, my Gods.

Hiccup: Looks like men like him can't be reasoned with.

Astrid: We have to tell everybody.

Hiccup: No, Astrid, wait!

Astrid: Why not?

Hiccup: Just not now, okay, I will tomorrow, I promise.

Astrid: Okay.

Astrid punches Hiccup.

Hiccup: Ow! Why?

Astrid: That's for not being careful.

Hiccup: I was!

Astrid: Then, why did you come back with a wound?

Hiccup: Oh, I'm sorry, baby I tri-

Astrid: Shut up and kiss me already.

Hiccup starting to kiss Astrid and started making love.

**Chapter 2: Preparing for War**

The next day, Hiccup went to the main hall and gathered all the Vikings and starts his speech,

Hiccup: Okay everybody I have an important announcement. Yesterday I've had encounter an unknown man and his army.

Vikings: *Gasped*

One Viking: Who?

Hiccup: *Sighs* Drago Bludvist.

Vikings: *Gasped*

The whole crowd went wild and Hiccup was getting nervous and had to think of something.

Hiccup: Come on think, think. What would dad do? What would dad do?

Hiccup came with the idea and was getting ready to yell violently.

Hiccup: HEY! HEY! LISTEN UP!

The whole went silent and turn to Hiccup.

Hiccup: We are Berk Vikings for Odin's sake! We never let an army take us down. Sure he might be a dangerous, chaotic madman, but if we'd taken him down once, then we sure can do it again! We are Vikings; it's an occupational hazard! I also know that men like Drago can never be reasoned with. I know that I don't say this, but it is time for war! NOW WHO'S WITH ME?

Vikings: URA! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF!

Hiccup: *Chuckles* Still never get's old. All Right, Vikings, we need brave men and dragons. It's time to prepare us for war.

Hiccup got up from his chief chair and saw Astrid approaching him.

Astrid: Babe, are you sure you want to do this? I mean you're not the war type Viking.

Hiccup: I know, but my dad do the same thing and your safety is more important, my dear.

Hiccup kisses Astrid.

Hiccup: All I want is your safety.

Astrid: Okay.

The next day Hiccup gathers the men and dragons. Some went on boats and some went on dragons.

Hiccup: Snotlout, you're coming?

Snotlout: I got to start somewhere.

Hiccup: Fair enough.

Snotlout: Oh yeah, your lady wants you.

Heather: Snotlout!

Snotlout: Oh, babe I'm coming!

Hiccup turns and walks towards Astrid.

Astrid: I'm going to miss you.

Hiccup: Astrid, I'll try to come back and visit you, I promise.

Astrid: Okay.

Hiccup: Because for you, my dear, anything.

Astrid: I love you.

Hiccup: I love you, too

Snotlout: Hey, Chief, let's go we don't have all day!

Hiccup: All right, I'm coming!

Hiccup kisses Astrid and gets on Toothless.

Astrid waves at Hiccup and he waves back.

Snotlout: All right, one of our scouts said that Drago is heading towards Outcast Island.

Hiccup: Outcast Island?

Snotlout: Yeah, looks like we're going to be in a great war.

Hiccup: Agree. Hey, how are you and Heather doing.

Snotlout: Oh, we are doing fine.

Fishlegs: Same with Ruff and me.

Hiccup: CAN YOU GUYS TELL ME NEXT TIME THAT YOU ARE COMING!

Fishlegs: Whoa! Why are you yelling?

Hiccup: Because your guy's names are not on the lis-, you know what just forget it.

Fishlegs: All right.

Hiccup: *Sighs* Oh, my gods.

Snotlout: just chill, cousin.

Hiccup: You never called me that before.

Snotlout: Well, we are cousins right?

Hiccup: Yeah.

Snotlout: Then, there you go.

Hiccup: Whatever.

Fishlegs: so where are we going first?

Hiccup: Outcast Island. Drago is coming their first.

Back on Berk Astrid went to Hiccup's house to speak with Valka.

Astrid: *Knock*

Valka: Astrid, hey, I thought you be in battle since you are a warrior type girl.

Astrid: I know it's just…

Valka: Honey, why don't you just come in you must be hungry.

Astrid: All right.

Astrid went inside and sits on the sofa, while Valka gives Astrid soup and sits next to her.

Valka: So what's on your mind, Sweetie?

Astrid: I reason why I didn't go because…

Valka: Come on, Sweetie, you can me anything.

Astrid: *Sighs* I'm pregnant.

Valka: Honey, that's wonderful news. Congratulations! Does Hiccup know?

Astrid: I didn't tell him because I didn't know that I was pregnant before he left. I'm afraid that our baby will be born without his/her Daddy.

Valka: Astrid, I wish that I could do something about it, but that's how war is. Some people can come back and some won't. You just got to have fate in Hiccup.

Astrid: You're right.

Valka: That's my girl, now let's go have some girl time, shall we?

**Chapter 3: Outcast**

Hiccup: All right, we are getting close to Outcast. Snotlout fire a non-threat signal.

Snotlout: You got it, cuz.

Snotlout prepares to fire.

Snotlout: Fire in the Hole!

On Outcast Island

Outcast Viking: Alvin, we got a non-threat signal from unknown ships.

Alvin: Interesting. Send an entrance signal and round up to men just in case if they attack.

Outcast Viking: Yes, sir

Hiccup sees the reply signal.

Hiccup: Everybody, they are letting us enter. Do not engage.

As the ships got closer, Hiccup lands on Outcast soil and walks up to Alvin face-to-face.

Hiccup: Alvin.

Alvin: Hiccup

Alvin and Hiccup starts to hug each other like family.

Alvin: *Laugh* How are you doing there, kid.

Hiccup: *Laugh* I'm doing well.

Alvin: You've grown a lot.

Hiccup: Yeah I know.

Alvin: Anyway grab your men and make yourself at home. I want to show you this place.

Hiccup: Man, this place has changed.

Alvin: Because it all happen from you. You let us change this place. Now we are allies with the dragons, we had made a village and the people here are nice. We got a lake not far from, an all you can eat fish, some grass and trees, and a lot of iron, gold, and silver.

Hiccup: Wow.

Alvin: Also I've heard about what happen to your dad, I'm very sorry. He would really want this.

Hiccup: He really would.

Alvin: We explored the Dragon Sanctuary and we found your dad's remaining and his belongings and we can't just leave him there, so we took him and buried him here and his grave is right over there.

Hiccup, Snotlout, and Fishlegs looked at Stoick's grave and walked towards it. Hiccup noticed that his graved says "Stoick Haddock", but had little need for it

Hiccup: Hello, father I just want to say that you were and always will be the best chief that I have and I love you. Mom and I are very proud of you by bringing us together. Odin is with you, forever.

Alvin: You father would be very proud.

Hiccup: I know he will.

Alvin: Now then, you must be hungry.

Hiccup: Yeah, I am.

At the cafeteria Hiccup talks to Alvin about things in Berk.

Alvin: So, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

Hiccup: Yep, kind of fits me.

Alvin: Well it fits your dad, so yeah, how is it being a chief.

Hiccup: It's hard; I mean I don't see a lot of my friends though.

Alvin: Well you must have some time to yourself, right?

Hiccup: Yeah.

Alvin: Then, stop being alone all the time.

Hiccup: I'm not always alone.

Alvin: Anyone besides, Toothless.

Hiccup: Oh, Come on you're making it tough for me.

Alvin and Hiccup both laughed really hard.

Alvin: So why are you really here, Lad?

Hiccup: Alvin, you must prepare yourself for war.

The whole cafeteria went silent.

Alvin: Why?

Hiccup: Drago Bludv-

Alvin: Drago Bludvist is back?

Hiccup: Wait, you know him?

Alvin: When will he arrived.

Fishlegs: In a few minutes or so. One of our scouts has sighted Drago from a few miles.

Hiccup: What? He'll be here in a few minutes?

Fishlegs: Yea.

Alvin stands up and starts yelling at the Outcast Vikings.

Alvin: EVERYONE TO YOUR QUARTERS NOW!

Hiccup: Vikings get in your position!

Fishlegs: Wait, Hiccup, that's not all. Drago is bringing something big.

Hiccup: What is it?

Fishlegs gives Hiccup the telescope.

Hiccup: *Gasped* Odin, help us.

**Chapter 4: The Greatest Fight**

Drago: CHARGE!

Alvin: All right, men, let's show them what we got. CHARGE!

Hiccup: The Bewilderbeast.

Fishlegs: I think he wants another alpha challenge.

Hiccup: I think so, too. Snotlout, take 1st Dragon Battalion and flank Drago's men from the right.

Snotlout: I'm on it.

Hiccup: Um, Fishlegs, I need you to take 2nd Dragon Battalion and flank Drago's men from the left.

Fishlegs: You got it.

Hiccup: Come on, Toothless. If he wants at fight, then will give him a fight.

As Hiccup and Toothless are flying toward Drago, a sling shooter hits Hiccup and Toothless from the sky and crash into an open field.

Hiccup: AAGGHH!

Hiccup gets up and looks at toothless

Hiccup: Toothless come on, bud.

The Drago appears behind Hiccup.

Drago: You sure can take a hit. I can give you that.

Hiccup quickly turns around and looks at Drago.

Drago takes out his sword.

Drago: How about a rematch?

Hiccup takes out his Inferno Sword and starts a sword fight.

Hiccup: You're not going to take this!

As the Bewilderbeast comes closer, Toothless encounters the Bewilderbeast and starts an alpha challenge.

Hiccup chops off Drago's prosthetic arm.

Drago: AAGH!

Hiccup: What's wrong Drago, you need a hand?

Drago: No, but looks like you need a leg.

Drago kicks Hiccups leg and pins him to the ground.

Drago: Say hello to your father for me in hell.

Hiccup close his eyes as he thought his life would end, but suddenly Tuffnut came out of nowhere and knocked Drago off of Hiccup with his club.

Tuffnut: How about I'll bloody your face with my fist if you ever touch my chief.

Hiccup starts getting up.

Hiccup: Thanks, Tuffnut.

Tuffnut: Anytime, dude.

Hiccup turned towards Toothless.

Hiccup: I got to help Toothless. Alvin, I need you to get those catapults on the Bewilderbeast.

Alvin: You got it kid. Okay, you heard him. Fire those catapults!

Catapult man: Fire in the Hole!

As the catapults were doing damage, Drago signal a retreat.

Drago: Everybody, fall back!

Drago's men: Fall back!

As Drago and his army retreated, Hiccup and Alvin's men made a big cheer.

Outcast and Berk Vikings: URA! URA! URA! URA! UUUURRRRAAAAAA!

Hiccup: You smell that, Alvin. That's the smell of victory.

Alvin: Oh, yeah. It smells good. Everybody, form up at the cafeteria. It's time to celebrate.

In the cafeteria, the men started singing and dancing, while Hiccup, Alvin, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Tuffnut were sitting at a both telling funny stories and jokes.

Tuffnut: And that's how I lost my helmet.

Hiccup, Alvin, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut: *Laughing*

Hiccup: So, Alvin, are you going to help us with this war.

Alvin: I'll be honored and besides, he was attempting to invade my village so I can't just stay neutral since I'm part of it.

Snotlout: Cheers to comrades in arms.

Hiccup, Alvin, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Snotlout: To comrades in arms!

Hiccup: So, Tuffnut, what brought you here?

Tuffnut: To tell you guys the truth, I can't go or do anything without you guys.

Snotlout: I agree. We've grown up with each other and we've been through worse and great times and we can't just abandon all of that.

Fishlegs: Yeah, we're like family.

Hiccup: I couldn't agree more.

Alvin: I say that this is the first time I got to be in this kind of family. I've never have experience this kind before.

Hiccup: Well, welcome to the family.

Snotlout: Cheers to family.

Hiccup, Alvin, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Snotlout: To family.

After a long night victory celebration, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and all the other Berk Vikings went to their inn rooms, tents, and cabins and get ready get some rest.

Hiccup: All right, bud, let's get some rest. We got a big day tomorrow.

Alvin: you think you can sleep in here? I mean it's really cold in here sometime.

Hiccup: I'll be all right.

Alvin: Okay.

Hiccup: Well, good night, Alvin.

Alvin: Good night, Hiccup.

Hiccup begins to close his eyes and go to sleep.

**Chapter 5: Back at the Sanctuary **

As 8 months passed by, Alvin went into Hiccup's room to speak

Alvin: Hiccup?

Hiccup started to turn to see Alvin at the door.

Hiccup: Yeah, What's going on?

Alvin: Drago's army is advancing on Itchy Armpit Island.

Hiccup got up and was getting dress in his battle uniform.

Hiccup: Is the men ready?

Alvin: Yeah.

Hiccup: Meet me outside. I need to get ready.

Alvin: You got it kid.

After Hiccup got ready, he went outside and gathered the men and sail to Itchy Armpit Island.

Hiccup: All right, Fishlegs, what's your status?

Fishlegs: Okay, the map of the island is marked in the area where Drago's bases are.

Hiccup: What's this big one right here?

Fishlegs: That's where Drago is.

Hiccup strangely looks at the area.

Hiccup: Wait, I know that area. That's where my mother was living.

Hiccup came up with an idea.

Hiccup: I got it! Fishlegs, you see this area right here? I want you to take 2nd Dragon Battalion and wait there, until I give you the signal.

Fishlegs: All right. 2nd Dragon Battalion, follow me!

Hiccup: Okay, Snotlout, you see this area right here? I want you to take 1st Dragon Battalion and wait there, until I give you the signal.

Snotlout: You got it! All right, 1st Dragon Battalion, come with me!

Hiccup: Tuffnut, I need you to take 1st Catapult Division and line them up here and fire when I give you the signal.

Tuffnut: You got it. Okay, 1st Catapult Division follow me!

Hiccup: All right, Alvin, now we need to attack them from the front.

Alvin: Okay, I hope this works.

Hiccup: I hope so, too.

As Hiccup gets closer to Drago's base, Hiccup is finding a place to land.

Hiccup: I need to get Drago's attention, somehow.

Hiccup then comes up with an idea.

Hiccup: Okay, bud. This maybe too risky, but we got to try.

Hiccup lands in the center of Drago's base, causing everybody to face Hiccup.

Hiccup: DRAGO! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!

Drago looks out the window of his bunker and sees Hiccup alone.

Drago: Hmm… This I got to see.

Drago comes out of his bunker, facing Hiccup.

Drago: What's wrong? Did your buddies leave you? You know it takes a lot of guts to face an army alone. I can give you that.

Hiccup looks at the mountains and sees his men in place.

Hiccup: you can say that.

Hiccup quickly takes out his horn and blows really loud into it.

Fishlegs: CHARGE!

Alvin: CHARGE!

Snotlout: CHARGE!

Tuffnut: FIRE!

In a few minutes the whole base was destroyed and lives were already lost.

Drago: Keep fighting! Take no prisoners!

As Drago escape, Hiccup comes for behind and kicks him to the ground.

Hiccup: Where do you think you're going?

Drago gets back on to his feet and take out his Sword.

Drago: Let's see how well you can fight a god like me.

Hiccup then pull out his Inferno Sword and lights it, then starts fighting Drago.

After fighting for 10 minutes, Drago sends a retreat signal.

Drago: Retreat! We'll continue this later.

Hiccup: We will.

After Drago and his men fall back, Hiccup and Alvin's men started to cheer.

Men: URA! URA! URA! URA! UUUUUUUUURRRRRRAAAAA!

Hiccup: Another victory.

Alvin: Feels good.

Hiccup: It does.

Alvin: all right men, let's group up at the cafeteria. It's time for a big celebration.

At the cafeteria, the men sang, play games, and danced.

Fishlegs: Gods, it's freezing out there. We're like near the Arctic Circle.

Hiccup: Don't worry we've got more heavy coats in the supplies wagon.

Snotlout: You know it's been 8 months since we left Berk, right?

Hiccup: Yeah, I know.

Snotlout: So, should we like got back and visit for like a week?

Fishlegs: Yeah, can we I mean I'm starting to miss my lady.

Snotlout: Yeah same here, too.

Hiccup: I don't know?

Snotlout: Hey! You said to you girl that you would visit, right?

Hiccup: Yeah.

Snotlout: Our ladies probably think that we're all dead, right?

Hiccup: Yeah.

Snotlout: So let's prove them that we are not dead.

Hiccup looks up at Snotlout.

Hiccup: You know what? You're right. It is our jobs to make our girls happy and we got to give them that happiness, right?

Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut: RIGHT!

Hiccup: So, the first thing tomorrow, we'll return to Berk.

Snotlout: *Cheers* To Berk!

Both: To Berk!

**Chapter 6: The Greatest Homecoming**

The next day, Hiccup and his men began to get ready to head back to Berk.

Alvin walked up to Hiccup, as he was getting ready to go to Berk.

Hiccup: Hey, Alvin, are you sure you can defend Outcast and Itchy Armpit on your own?

Alvin: Of course, I can't keep you away from your lady.

Hiccup: It's going to be a week.

Alvin: I know.

Hiccup: All right.

Alvin: Take care of yourself, kid.

Hiccup: I will.

Hiccup went on Toothless and got ready to go back home.

Hiccup: Let's fly.

As the Berk Vikings are sailing off to go home, the men on boats sang songs on the way.

This song is called _**Haul on the Bowline**_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, our bully ship's a rolling._

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup: _Haul on the bowline, Kitty is my darlin'._

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, Kitty lives in Liverpool._

Vikings: _Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul! _

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, the old man is a growlin'. _

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup: _Haul on the bowline, it's a far cry to payday._

Vikings: _Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, so early in the morning. _

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, our bully ship's a rolling._

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup: _Haul on the bowline, Kitty is my darlin'._

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, Kitty lives in Liverpool._

Vikings: _Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul! _

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, the old man is a growlin'. _

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup: _Haul on the bowline, it's a far cry to payday._

Vikings: _Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, so early in the morning. _

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, our bully ship's a rolling._

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup: _Haul on the bowline, Kitty is my darlin'._

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, Kitty lives in Liverpool._

Vikings: _Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul! _

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, the old man is a growlin'. _

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup: _Haul on the bowline, it's a far cry to payday._

Vikings: _Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, so early in the morning. _

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

After a long voyage and singing they reached Berk.

As the ships were docked, Gobber was waiting to welcome Hiccup.

Gobber: There's my, boy.

Hiccup: Gobber, hey.

Hiccup walks off the boat and hugs Gobber.

Gobber: How are you doing?

Hiccup: I'm doing well, you?

Gobber: I'm doing very well?

Hiccup: Hey, do mom and Astrid know that I'm here?

Gobber: No, why?

Hiccup: I want to surprise them.

Gobber: Well, let's go and surprise them.

Gobber and Hiccup went to Hiccup's house to surprise Valka.

Gobber: You ready?

Hiccup: Yeah.

Hiccup slowly enters his house and sees Valka stirring soup, and then Valka turns around and drops her stirring spoon and starts looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup: Hi, Mom.

Valka start running towards Hiccup and hugs him.

Valka: *Crying* Oh, my baby, how are you? I missed you so much.

Hiccup: I'm doing well and I missed you too. I almost forgot what you look like, while I was gone.

Valka: *Laughs*

Hiccup gives the flowers to his mother, Valka.

Hiccup: These are for you.

Valka: Oh, my Gods, Hiccup, they are beautiful.

Hiccup hugs Valka

Hiccup: I love you, mom.

Valka: I love you, too, sweetheart.

Hiccup: Hey, is Astrid around?

Valka: Yeah, she at her house.

Hiccup: All right, let's go and surprise Astrid.

The three exit Hiccup's house and walks to Astrid's house.

Hiccup: she might behind her house, harvesting apple because it's harvest season.

The gang went behind the house and sees Astrid harvesting apples from her apple tree, and then Valka show up.

Astrid: Valka, hey what are you doing here? I didn't expect your arriva-

Astrid drops her bowl of apples as she saw Hiccup show up, and then she drops her jaws.

Hiccup: Hi, honey.

Astrid: *Screams* Oh, my Gods, Hiccup, you're here!

Astrid runs and jumps in Hiccup's arms and starts crying.

Hiccup: Hi, sweetie.

Astrid: *cried* Hi, babe.

Hiccup: You smell good.

Astrid: You smell terrible.

Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka: *Laugh*

Valka: You must be hungry.

Hiccup: I am hungr-

Hiccup felt a poke from Astrid's stomach. Hiccup backs up a few inches, and then Astrid takes his hand and puts it on her stomach.

Hiccup: It's so peaceful.

Astrid begins to smiles and kisses her boyfriend.

Hiccup: Oh, baby, I love you.

Astrid: I love you, too.

After getting everybody to the Great Hall, Hiccup began to start a homecoming party.

Astrid: So, how long are you going to stay for?

Hiccup: Only for a week, and then I'm going back.

Astrid: Have you run into him?

Hiccup: A couple of times, then we had a sword fights and they retreated bac-

Hiccup turned to Toothless.

Hiccup: Hey, does Stormfly know that Toothless is here?

Astrid: No, why?

Hiccup: Then, I got to see this.

Toothless walks towards Stormfly and plays with Stormfly's tail, and then she turns around and looks at Toothless and bows down to her alpha. Toothless allows Stormfly to rise up, and then Stormfly pins Toothless down and madly nozzle him because she misses him so much.

Hiccup: *Laughs* Atta boy, Toothless.

Astrid: I'm going to get another drink. Be right back.

Valka shows up and talks to Hiccup.

Valka: She's a beauty isn't she?

Hiccup: She really is the most beautiful thing that I ever seen.

Valka: When I see you two together I see your father and I.

Hiccup: I wish he were here.

Valka: He is Hiccup, in your heart. He'll never leave and as long you're here, then he'll be there

Hiccup: Thanks mom, I love you.

Valka: I love you, too, Sweetheart.

Hiccup hugs his mother.

Valka: Now, do something for her.

Hiccup: Like what?

Valka: Pick a song and dance with her.

Hiccup: I'll see what I can do.

Valka: All right.

**Chapter 7: For the Dancing and the Dreaming**

Hiccup walks up to the musicians.

Musician: What can I do for you, Chief?

Hiccup: When I give you the signal I want you to play this song (For the Dancing and the Dreaming).

Musician: You got it, boss.

Hiccup goes to the center of the dance floor and gives the signal.

Musicians: *Playing For the Dreaming and the Dancing*

Astrid turns around slowly and looks at Hiccup. Hiccup start taking out his hand to tell her to dance with him.

Valka: He's dancing to our song, Stoick

Hiccup_: __I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me. __No scorching sun, __or freezing cold will stop me on my journey, if you will promise me your heart_ _and love me for eternity._

Astrid: _My dearest one, my darling dear __your mighty words astound me, but I've no need of mighty deeds, __when I feel your arms around me._

Hiccup: _But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry, and I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me._

Astrid: _I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry I only want your hand to hold._

Hiccup: _I only want you near me._

Astrid and Hiccup:  
><em>To love to kiss to sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights. I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas <em>_with ne'er a fear of drowning __and gladly ride the waves of life, __if you will marry me!_

Crowd: *Cheers*

Astrid: You are so sweet.

Hiccup: Well for you, my dear, absolutely anything.

Hiccup takes out a golden ring and kneels down. Astrid was shocked and lovestruck.

Hiccup: Astrid, I've love you with all my heart and I couldn't bear to call you my girlfriend anymore. I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms and give you a sweet kiss. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our future family. So, Astrid Hofferson, will you marry me so I can love you for eternity?

Astrid: OH, MY GODS! HICCUP! YES! YES! YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!

Hiccup puts the ring on Astrid's finger and holds her.

Astrid: You're amazing.

Hiccup: You're so beautiful.

Astrid breaks the hug and punches Hiccup's chest.

Hiccup: *Chuckles, Painfully* Ow! Why?

Astrid: That's for taking so long to propose to me!

Hiccup: I'm sorry.

Astrid grabs Hiccup's collar and pulls him for a kiss.

Astrid: That's for everything else.

Hiccup: No, this is for everything.

Hiccup pulls hers in for a kiss with a lot of desire and passion. Then, he hugs her tightly.

Hiccup: I love you.

Astrid: I love you, too.

After days has pass, Hiccup and his men begin to saddle up and load everything go back to war tomorrow.

Valka: Why are you going out the window this late at night?

Hiccup: Oh, Mom, I'm just going to Astrid's house. You can't stop me from growing into a man.

Valka: So that's where you've been doing for the past days.

Hiccup: What I can't visit my fiancé?

Valka: Just use the door that's downstairs, Sweetie.

Hiccup: *Sigh* Fine.

Valka: Don't have too much fun.

Hiccup: Yeah, yeah, I won't.

Valka: Good night, son.

Hiccup: Good night, mom.

Hiccup went downstairs and exits the house to go to Astrid's house. After arriving at Astrid's house, Hiccup begins to sneaks into her house to surprise Astrid.

Hiccup: *Quietly* All right, where are you, Babe?

Astrid: *Quietly* Right behind you.

Hiccup: *Surprise* Oh, Gods!

Astrid: *Laugh* Gotcha, Babe.

It turns out that Astrid surprised Hiccup instead of Hiccup surprising Astrid.

Hiccup: *Breathing* Oh, my Gods.

Astrid: Oh, Shut up and kiss me.

Hiccup started to kiss Astrid as she pins down Hiccup.

Hiccup: I love you, Fearless Astrid Hofferson.

Astrid: I love you, too, Chief Hiccup Haddock.

Hiccup and Astrid was alerted by a loud dragon purr.

Hiccup: Looks like Toothless and Stormfly are having the time of their lives.

After a few hours had passed, Berk was now asleep. Meanwhile at Outcast Island, Alvin and his men were getting attack by Drago's men.

Alvin's Viking warrior: We must fall back!

Alvin: No retreats! We fight until our last breathe!

Alvin walks up to his tower and sat on a chair.

Alvin's Guard: Sir?

Alvin: We've lost many men, women, and children, my friend. Gods help us.

Alvin's Guard: What do we do, sir?

Alvin: We'll fight to the death. We'll try to save as many men, women, and children.

Alvin's Guard: Yes, Sir.

Alvin walks out of the tower and went to the fight, then along came Drago.

Alvin: You've killed many men, women, and children, Drago. Now you're going to pay.

Alvin pulls out his sword, and then Drago pulls out his sword and started to fight.

Drago: You have the option to live if you choose to bow down and follow me.

Alvin: Never! I'll never bow down to you.

Drago: Then, you leave me no choice.

Drago chops off Alvin's arm and pinned him with his foot.

Drago: This is your only warning.

Alvin: Go to hell!

**Chapter 8: the Outcast Siege**

On Berk, Hiccup is getting his men and return to war.

Astrid: I wish you could stay, Hiccup.

Hiccup: I wish I could, but I got to kick some madman's little tiny ass.

Astrid: *Laughs*

Hiccup: Tell you what when I come back we'll get married.

Astrid: You promise?

Hiccup: I promise because for you, my dear, absolutely anything.

Hiccup kisses Astrid.

Snotlout: Hey, Chief, hurry the heck up we got to go!

Hiccup: All right, I'm coming, and hey, look like your lady wants something, too.

Snotlout: Oh Heather, I'm coming

Hiccup: I love you.

Astrid: I love you, too.

Ruffnut: You're going to come back to me, right?

Fishlegs: I promise, my love.

Fishlegs kisses Ruffnut and starts to get ready to go.

Heather: Take care, my love.

Snotlout: I will, babe.

Gobber: Well come on, lad. We don't have all day.

Hiccup: Gobber, you're coming?

Gobber: That's right, Chief. Now, let's go already.

Hiccup: All right, all right.

As the men get on the ships to Outcast, they turned and waved to their love ones. As they got farther from Berk Hiccup decides to sing a song.

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, our bully ship's a rolling._

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup: _Haul on the bowline, Kitty is my darlin'._

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, Kitty lives in Liverpool._

Vikings: _Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul! _

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, the old man is a growlin'. _

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup: _Haul on the bowline, it's a far cry to payday._

Vikings: _Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, so early in the morning. _

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, our bully ship's a rolling._

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup: _Haul on the bowline, Kitty is my darlin'._

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, Kitty lives in Liverpool._

Vikings: _Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul! _

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, the old man is a growlin'. _

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup: _Haul on the bowline, it's a far cry to payday._

Vikings: _Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, so early in the morning. _

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, our bully ship's a rolling._

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup: _Haul on the bowline, Kitty is my darlin'._

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, Kitty lives in Liverpool._

Vikings: _Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul! _

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, the old man is a growlin'. _

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup: _Haul on the bowline, it's a far cry to payday._

Vikings: _Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

Hiccup:_ Haul on the bowline, so early in the morning. _

Vikings:_ Haul on the bowline, the bowline Haul!_

When they got closer to Outcast, the song stops when they see a massive cloud of fog.

Hiccup: *Sniff* do you smell that?

Snotlout: What, Tuffnut's socks?

Tuffnut: That's very fricken funny, you egghead.

Hiccup: No seriously, guys.

Gobber: That's smells like smoke!

Hiccup: Oh, No! Alvin!

Hiccup rush to Outcast soil.

Hiccup: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! What happened here?

Hiccup heard a grunt from Alvin.

Alvin: *Weakly* Somebody Help!

Hiccup: Alvin! What happened?

Alvin: D-Drago Bludvist killed us all.

Hiccup: Alvin you're going to find. I promise.

Alvin: Hiccup; promise me that you would protect your people.

Alvin closed his eyes and started breathing slowly.

Hiccup: Alvin! No, Alvin, please stay with me. All right, stay wit-

Before Hiccup could finish his sentence, Alvin had passed away.

Hiccup: I'm sorry, my friend.

Gobber: It's sad to see the death of many innocent men, women, and children.

Fishlegs: Those innocents didn't deserve this.

Hiccup: He'll pay for what he'd done.

Hiccup noticed a deceased child who has a necklace of a golden star. Hiccup walks over to the child and closes the child's hand to so that the child can hold his necklace.

Hiccup: I'm sorry this happened to you, child. Let Odin guide you.

Gobber: That child had so much to live for.

Snotlout: *Sobs*

Fishlegs went and comfort Snotlout.

Tuffnut: What do we do now?

Hiccup: We must mourn them all.

After the funeral, Hiccup noticed a note by Drago:

_Your loved ones will die or bow down to me_

_-Drago Bludvist_

Hiccup started to crumble up the note out of rage.

Hiccup: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Toothless started to walk up to comfort Hiccup.

Hiccup: I'm all right, bud. I'm just really angry and sad.

Gobber: Where will he head to now?

Then Hiccup notices what that note was for.

Hiccup: Oh, my Gods! He's headed towards Berk!

Snotlout: How do you know?

Hiccup: Because he left a note!

Gobber, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs started reading the note.

Gobber: We must get back to Berk as soon as possible!

Hiccup: Let's fly!

**Chapter 9: The Battle to End it All**

At Berk everything was going as usual, then Drago and his army started destroying Berk.

Drago: People of Berk, you are useless and helpless. I, Drago Bludvist, demand you to bow down or you will have death upon you.

Drago send his dragons to burn every building and kill all who revolts. Many children were being separated from their families. Men were forced into hard labor, women were forced to served Drago and his men, and some of the children were thrown to Drago's dragons as food. But not all of the people were found. Some were hiding under their homes. Some went as far away from Berk, but eventually were killed. Heather and Ruffnut were sent to dragon cage in the Dragon Academy. Valka and Astrid were forced to serve Drago out of threat.

As Hiccup and his men get closer to Berk, they all gasped.

Hiccup: They've already got there.

Gobber: Oh, my Gods. Look what they've done to Berk.

Snotlout: This is horrible.

Tuffnut: I couldn't imagine enough how many people are suffering.

Fishlegs: What's the plan?

Hiccup: We must stop Drago and free Berk from his tyranny. I need to get his attention. Fishlegs, I need you to take 1st Dragon Battalion to the west and don't attack until I give you the signal.

Fishlegs: Yes, sir.

Hiccup: Snotlout, I need you to take 2nd Dragon Battalion to the east and don't attack until I give you the signal.

Snotlout: You got it, Chief.

Hiccup: Gobber, I need you to take 1st Viking Division to the north edge of Berk and wait until I give you the signal.

Gobber: I'm on it.

Hiccup: Tuffnut, I need you to take 2nd Viking Division to the south edge of Berk and wait until I give you the signal.

Tuffnut: Roger that.

Hiccup land on Berk soil and starts going in stealth.

Hiccup: All right, bud, I need you to find the dragons and round them up to the Dragon Academy.

Hiccup begins to make his way to Drago in the center of the village.

Hiccup: Hey, Drago!

Valka and Astrid: *Gasp* Hiccup!

Drago: Don't even know when to quit don't you?

Hiccup: You've killed those innocents people and for what?

Drago: Because they chose death!

Hiccup: Because you were so selfish!

Drago: STOP!

Hiccup: BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU"RE A GOD, BUT YOUR JUST AN IGNORANT LOWLIFE SON OF A BITCH!

Drago: ENOUGH!

Hiccup blows his horn.

Gobber: CHARGE!

Snotlout: CHARGE!

Fishlegs: ATTACK!

Tuffnut: ATTACK!

All hell had break loose at the Battle of Berk. Many men were getting killed, but they know that they have to be strong.

Hiccup: There is nothing you can do now, Drago.

Drago: Or is it?

Drago begins to signal his men to bring out his Bewilderbeast.

Hiccup: Oh, no. Not again.

Drago signals his Bewilderbeast to kill Hiccup, but then Toothless came rushing to shield Hiccup. Valka, Astrid, Ruffnut, Gobber, and the gang started to think that Hiccup and Toothless had ended, by being frozen in a big chunk of ice. There is nothing to do now.

Drago: *Laugh* Your Chief is dead. Bow down to me as you new Chie-

Suddenly a bright light in the ice had occurred.

Drago: Not again.

The light got bigger and bigger until it explodes.

Drago: You are sure really hard to kill.

Toothless begins to make a loud godlike roar that would deafen everybody miles away and then accepted the challenger's fight for the alpha title.

Hiccup: All right, Drago, it's just you and me now.

Drago begins to take out his sword and Hiccup took out his Inferno Sword and lights it.

Hiccup: Men like you should be put down!

Drago pinned down hiccup stab Drago in the shoulder with his small pocketknife, then Hiccup to the ground with his sword at his throat.

Drago: Now, Son of Stoick, you will die *Laughs*.

Drago's laugh stopped when he saw Toothless killed his Bewilderbeast.

Drago: NOOOOOOO!

Hiccup quickly gets his Inferno Sword and wounded Drago and pinned him to the ground

Hiccup: Now get it! This is what it's supposed to be. Let's this massacres end now!

Drago: Go to Hell!

After those three words, Hiccup put an end to Drago's life.

Hiccup: *Breathing*

Toothless ran towards Hiccup to comfort him

Hiccup: I can't believe that I took his life. It was probably for the best

Hiccup then got up and started to find a way out of the large black smoke.

Hiccup: *Cough* I'm okay, bud. Let's just get out of here.

Toothless began to rush out of the smoke.

**Chapter 10: Hail to the Chief**

Villagers begin to gather at the big smoke clouds to see if Hiccup would make it out alive, but it took him so long that everybody lost fate.

The whole gang went to comfort poor Astrid and Valka

Fishlegs: I'm so sorry for your loss.

Tuffnut: He had died for us to be safe.

Snotlout: He was a great Chie-

Suddenly a loud roar from Toothless alerted the people.

Hiccup: Hey! I'm okay!

Hiccup show up out of the big smoke.

Astrid and Valka: Hiccup!

The two ran a hugged Hiccup.

Hiccup: Wow, I'm good at cheating Death.

Astrid and Valka: *Laughed*

Then the entire dragons gathered up and bow down to Toothless.

Toothless: *Roar*

Dragons: *Roar*

Hiccup: Bud, you are amazing.

Toothless then start licking Hiccup.

Hiccup: Toothless, come on. That doesn't wash out.

Snotlout: I'm home, Heather.

Heather then lands in Snotlout's arms kissing him repeatedly

Snotlout: Okay, easy, babe.

Fishlegs: Come here, my love.

Ruffnut runs and hugs Fishlegs.

Hiccup walk towards his mother

Valka: Your father would be very proud of you.

Hiccup: Thanks, Mom.

Hiccup walks towards Astrid.

Hiccup: I'm home, Honey.

Astrid punches Hiccup's arm.

Hiccup: Why?

Astrid: That's for scaring me.

Hiccup puts his head down for scaring Astrid.

Astrid: Hey, put your head up.

Hiccup puts his head up, and then Astrid pushed Hiccup's suite modification button.

Astrid: *Laughs*

Hiccup: Ha, Ha, Ha, that still gets you. All right I'll jus-

Astrid: Just kiss me already.

Hiccup then kisses Astrid, but then Astrid water broke and stares at Hiccup and start to panic

Hiccup: Astrid, it's going to be all right, okay. Just breath.

Fishlegs: We need a healer!

Healer: I'm right here! Okay, Astrid I need you to come with me, okay?

Astrid: Okay.

At the healer's hut, Hiccup was outside pasting right and left, but then the door opens up and the healer walk toward Hiccup.

Healer: Would you like to see your son, Chief?

Hiccup: Yes.

Hiccup walks into the hut and sat next to his family.

Hiccup: Hey, baby.

Astrid: Hey, would you like to hold your son, Hiccup IV.

Hiccup: I would love to.

Astrid handed him their son. Hiccup looks at his son.

Hiccup: Hey, Hiccup, welcome to Earth.

Hiccup kisses his son forehand and takes him outside to show him to the Village

Hiccup: Everybody, your future chief!

Village: *Cheers* LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! LONG LIVE!

Astrid got up and kisses Hiccup on the cheek.

Hiccup: I love you.

Astrid: I love you, too.

Chief Hiccup: This is Berk. Everything here is peaceful. We may have been through worse in this village, we may have lost many people, but we would do anything to fight back against those who opposes. It can be hard to be far away from your loved ones, but you would do anything to grant them their safety. We have our spirit, our love, our honor, our bravery, but most importantly, OUR DRAGONS!

The End


End file.
